Mossleaf
Mossleaf is a deaf she-cat with dark tabby markings on her darker brown fur with diluted underbelly and mitts. Her muzzle is of average size and has green splotches of color primarily on her face, flanks, and haunches. She has deep green eyes. History Mossleaf was taken in by the Forest Spirit Willow when caught in a snowstorm. However, Willow had to use her forest magic to save the young cat's life, and the magic left several, faint, green splotches across her fur. When Mossleaf returned to her former Clan, Fernclan, she was kicked out due to the strange green markings. Mossleaf returned to Willow to create her own Clan. She eventually went to The Barn, where she met many of the rouge cats, and invited some to join her growing clan. Only Lionsun, Honeywish, and Dawnstep came to her forest, with Dawnstep's mate Branchpelt coming soon after. Mossleaf received a dream after a little while, telling her of a brown cat trapped by the Junkyard Dog Pack. Mossleaf, Lionsun, Honeywish, and Branchpelt went to rescue the cat. Dawnstep stayed behind, because she was pregnant. During the fight with the dogs, Mossleaf almost died, but Lionsun took the blow for her. He then received his nine lives, becoming Lionstar. Branchpelt, not happy about this, took Dawnstep and ran, eventually forming Branchclan and becoming Branchstar. The cat who they rescued was named Doegaze, the medicine cat of a clan who had been wiped out by the dogs. So, Mossclan was formed. Mossleaf became the Spirit Cat of this clan, because she shared a special bond with Willow. Over time, she and Lionstar fell in love. Mossleaf then had her first two kits, Oakglade and Lizardpaw. The dark green masks on their faces that show the magic running through their veins worried her at first, but she loves her kits. Lizardpaw showed aptitude to become a Spirit Cat, since he could speak to plants even as a kit. Oakglade became a warrior. Soon after she became Lizardpaw's mentor so she could teach him to be a Spirit Cat, Mossleaf discovered she was pregnant again, this time with Redpaw and Robinpaw. Robinpaw is training to be a medicine cat and Redpaw is training to become a warrior. When the Skystones fell, Mossleaf was trapped in the medicine cat den with Lionstar, who saved her life a second time from the flames that encroached on them. Sadly, Mossleaf went deaf from the experience. The only cat she has been able to hear since then is her son, Lizardpaw. She had her third litter of kits, Owlkit and Acornkit, after the Great MeadowClan kitnapping. Trivia *Mossleaf founded MossClan despite not being its leader at any point *Mossleaf is the first Spirit Cat and the founder of such theology to our knowledge. *When Mossleaf lived in FernClan, she had been training to be a medicine cat. * Mossleaf is mentoring her son Lizardpaw, though this is usually regarded as impractical, because kin would be soft on their apprentices. ** However, in the case of spirit cats, they're going to have ''to mentor their own kits because they have to pass on their knowledge of the spirit of the land and other skills to their kin due to the magic that runs in their veins. * She has been shown to be very protective of her kits. *Mossleaf's favorite prey is lizard, in fact, that is why Lizardpaw has his name. *A turtle was Mossleaf's first catch. *Mossleaf was made deaf from the impact of the meteors when the Sky Stones fell. *The only cat that Mossleaf can hear clearly is her son, Lizardpaw, but he does not know this yet. *Mossleaf was the first cat to discover the Whispering Stars Falls, and received a Prophecy despite not being a Medicine Cat or Leader. **Mossleaf ''did have medicine cat training though. Character Pixels Rogue-loner mossleaf.png Spirit cat mossleaf.png Mossleaf.queen-0.png Category:Mossclan Cats Category:Spirit Cats Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Loner